The invention relates to an apparatus for label transport, particularly adhesive labels for a franking machine, with a label roll carrier for labels stored in strip-like manner, at least two guideways for the label strip arranged at an angle to one another and passing into one another via a reversing guide, at least one transport roller pair located in a guideway and connected to an electric motor, a cutter for cutting off individual labels, an electronic control unit for the control of the motor and a signalling device located on one of the guideways and connected to the control unit.
An apparatus of this type in a conventional construction suffers from the disadvantage that when the label transport is not used, the label strip remains in the reversing area between the guideways and is bent. In the case of prolonged disuse there is a corresponding permanent deformation of the label located in this strip area, so that after leaving the apparatus, due to its arcuate configuration, it is difficult to handle for adhering to an article, e.g. a letter. This disadvantage is particularly pronounced in the case of franking machines equipped with such an apparatus, because the franking machine usually directly applies the franking impression to an envelope, instead of to a franked label, so that said transport mechanism is generally subject to longer periods of disuse.